TM
TM, or Technical Machine, is a special disc-like object that can teach an eligible Pokémon the move that it contains. Unlike it's similar couterparts, HMs, TMs disintigrate or break after a single use and are then deemed worthless and are instantly tossed. In the main series RPG games, most TMs are given out by fellow trainers and Gym Leaders, and a great many more are found in the field or found by the ability Pickup. A select few can be purchased at PokéMarts or can be exchanged for coins at Game Corners. Generation I Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue and Pokémon Yellow are examples of Generation I games. TM 01 - Mega Punch A regular attack. Mt. Moon, Cost 3000 at Celadon Dept. Store TM 02 - Razor Wind A Flying attack. Game Corner, Cost 2000 at Celadon Dept. Store TM 03 - Swords Dance Saffron City Silph Co. TM 04 - Whirlwind Route 4 TM 05 - Mega Kick A regular attack. Victory Road, Cost 3000 at Celadon Dept. Store TM 06 - Toxic From Fuchsia City Gym TM 07 - Horn Drill. KO's in one hit. TM 09 - Take Down A Normal attack that hits you with a small recoil. Cost 1500 to 3000 at Celadon Dept. Store TM 10 - Double-edge Game Corner, Celadon City TM 11 - Bubblebeam Cerulean City Gym TM 12 - TM 13 - TM 14 - TM 15 - TM 16 - TM 17 - Submission. A Fighting attack that hits you with 1/4 of the damage you did to your opponent. TM 18 - TM 19 - TM 20 - TM 21 - TM 22 - TM 23 - TM 24 - TM 25 - TM 26 - TM 27 - TM 28 - TM 29 - TM 30 - TM 31 - TM 32 - Double Team. Raises your Pokémon's evasion, making it harder to hit. TM 33 - Reflect. Raises your Defense for 5 turns. TM 34 - TM 35 - TM 36 - TM 37 - Egg Bomb. A Grass attack. TM 38 - TM 39 - TM 40 - TM 41 - TM 42 - TM 43 - TM 44 - TM 45 - TM 46 - TM 47 - TM 48 - TM 49 - TM 50- Generation II TM 01 - DynamicPunch Cost 1500 TM 02 - Headbutt Cost 1000 TM 03 - TM 04 - TM 05 - Roar Cost 500 TM 06 - TM 07 - TM 08 - TM 09 - Psych Up Cost 500 TM 10 - TM 11 - TM 12 - TM 13 - TM 14 - TM 15 - TM 16 - TM 17 - TM 18 - TM 19 - TM 20 - TM 21 - TM 22 - TM 23 - TM 24 - TM 25 - TM 26 - TM 27 - TM 28 - TM 29 - TM 30 - TM 31 - Generation III TM 01 - Focus Punch Cost 1500 TM 02 - Dragon Claw Cost 1500 TM 03 - TM 04 - TM 05 - Roar Cost 500 TM 06 - TM 07 - TM 08 - TM 09 - Bullet Seed Cost 1500 TM 10 - TM 11 - TM 12 - TM 13 - TM 14 - TM 15 - TM 16 - TM 17 - TM 18 - TM 19 - TM 20 - TM 21 - TM 22 - TM 23 - TM 24 - TM 25 - TM 26 - TM 27 - TM 28 - TM 29 - TM 30 - TM 31 - Generation IV TM 01 - Focus Punch Cost 1500 TM 02 - Dragon Claw Cost 1500 TM 03 - TM 04 - TM 05 - Roar Cost 500 TM 06 - TM 07 - TM 08 - TM 09 - Bullet Seed Cost 1500 TM 10 - TM 11 - TM 12 - TM 13 - TM 14 - TM 15 - TM 16 - TM 17 - TM 18 - TM 19 - TM 20 - TM 21 - TM 22 - TM 23 - TM 24 - TM 25 - TM 26 - TM 27 - TM 28 - TM 29 - TM 30 - TM 31 - mud slap Category:Pokémon items *TMs Category:Pokémon terminology Category:Articles in need of expanding